Zack
|-|Zack= Zack is a powerful Alphagardian, born 16.000 years ago. Alongside Zach and Zac, they form the Alphagardian Trinity, guardians of the mystical country of Alphagard. After the Ragnarok, in 2018, Zack is the last guardian alive and more powerful than ever, after absorbing its brothers powers. In 2019, he returned to Papersgard, after being gone since 2017. History 13.981 BC Zack was born in 09 June of 13.981 BC. He was forged by the Alphagardian Magicians to guard the country after a war killed off the king, and the heir was too young to assume the throne. It was a confusing 1.000 years for Zack, as the volcano went almost went inactive after his birth. It finally went inactive when Zac was born. The inactivity of the volcano worried the population as geothermic energy was their main energy source. After energetic and political instability, they converted to solar and eolic energy. 10.981 BC 3.000 years after being born, Zack was caught in a disagreement between the older brother, Zach and the younger brother, Zac, as the position on the Castle of the Guardians. 8.500 BC The issue was finally resolved. As the heir assumed the throne of Alphagard, they worked as explorers and generals of multiple nations, returning to Alphagard once in a while. 2016 In the year of 2016 AD, Zack was fighting against a dark Time Master and got hit by a blast of the Time Crystal, turning him into a 5-year-old human child. This lead him into meeting Rosey, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Sometime later, he freed himself from the curse and became its true self. Meeting Roar & Ragnarok Crisis Roar was one of Earth's dragon entities. After the Fall of Raigna, the entity was set loose on the area. They met after Rise of Dorckress, which the villain was defeated. They spent time together in adventures through the land. In the same year, apocalypse loomed in Alphagard, as the intergalactic warlord Phalos threatened the existence of the magic floating space body. After months of fighting and destruction, the villain was defeated at the cost of the main body of Alphagard. The remnants of the nation settled on a planet called Thranius-8596, renamed to New Alphagard. In this crisis, both Zach and Zac were killed in battle. And got their powers got absorbed by Zack. In the meanwhile, Zack won a new axe: Stormbreaker. Return to Papersgard Meeting Cyrus In July 2018, Zack returned to Papersgard and met a man called Cyrus. They both helped to save a village from an attack of Golems. After a conflict with a machine called the Ascendant Evolutionary, they were merged into alter-egos (similar to Bruce and Hulk) and had to co-exist. Making Darius In the Daisy Cruiser Incident, Bowser took hostage the crew of the cruiser, and Darius emerged to fight the Mega Koopa. After the victory, Darius sent Bowser back to its castle. Both Zack and Cyrus agreed to only form Darius when needed. Forging Doombreaker On his official return to Papersgard, Zack landed on a volcano where Bowser forged weapons. After freeing the enslaved Koopas from Bowser's empire, he managed to take part of them to a volcano on Lavalava island, where he enchanted the lava to forge Doombreaker, his strongest weapon so far. This almost cost his and Darius' life, as the power of the forge was so great that Darius almost died. World of Runes The discovery of the Rune Realm by the New Alphagardians led Zack to explore the mysterious realm. There, Stormbreaker and Doombreaker were enchanted with the power of the Runes, a powerful ancient enchantment created by the very ancient Asgardians. After obtaining the enchantment, he died. But with the powers of the runes, revived and came back to Papersgard. Personality Zack is now calm, quiet and isn't the one guy that smiles often. After the numerous incidents and facts of his life, such as he having no parents, losing his homeworld and his brothers, made him really depressed over the years. This may lead to increased rage and grief if one of its remaining family members dies or disappears somehow, especially Rosey. His mental instability in the past led him to some sort of depression in the present, and always looks for redemption whenever he has a chance. That instability was the reason he had a second mouth, as a sign of a divided personality. Abilities Powers * Fire Powers: Zack, since his birth, has been immune to fire. He is also able to shoot powerful flame beams and fireballs. He is also resistant to lava pools, as he resides in a volcano in Lavalava island, where he declares it as his own home. Exposition to fire gives him increased strength. This also gives him resistance to very hot temperatures. He considers to Summer as a rather cold season. ** Flamecharge: Zack can also set his own body on fire. This gives him a constant boost in attack strength. This also allows him to fly at high speeds. This is partially based on Jasper, from Steven Universe. * Ice Powers: Zack is able to absorb ice into his body to increase his damage resistance even further. Through ice, he can withstand very cold temperatures, including deep space. * Power of the Runes: This enchantment makes him incredibly powerful, as he was able to attract a laser gun, from inside a pocket dimension. The runes allow him to do almost whatever he wants. This is based from Rune King Thor, from Marvel comics. * Spin Dash: Zack can spin in high velocity and charge at opponents. This based off Jasper and Amethyst, both from Steven Universe. Weapons * Stormbreaker: An enchanted axe made in enchanted lava from Lavalava Island, the weapon gave him the ability to fly at high speeds. The hardened metal is called Alpharium. ** Lightning Powers: Stormbreaker gave him the ability to utilize thunder alongside ice and fire, giving him immunity to electricity as well. Those 2 powers are based from Thor of the MCU. * Doombreaker: Doombreaker gave him stronger capabilities. When used together with the Alpha Gauntlets and Stormbreaker, it can be a tough fight for the opponent. Doombreaker also gave him the power of teleportation. ** Bifrost Teleportation: The Bifrost is a powerful magic created by Asgardians and used by the Alphagardians. The Bifrost can take anyone to anywhere. Leaving it open for too long may lead to the destruction of an entire planet. Those last 2 powers were also based off Thor, from the MCU. * Alpha Gauntlets: The Alpha Gauntlets enhance his physical power. His already increased strength with this inhuman force can lead to major destruction. This was based off Garnet, from Steven Universe. Armour * ' Alphagardian Gold': Golden armor, incredibly resistant. Although made of gold, it can withstand more hits than a normal golden armor would. This is based off Gods of Egypt. Natural Abilities * Superhuman strength: Zack is way stronger than a human. In 6.500 BC, Zack was stuck in an arena in a planet called Thradar. There, he met Throner, a mutated man with inhuman capabilities. In the fight, he proved stronger than him, certifying his superhuman strength. * Martial Arts: When formed, Zack already gained gigantic prowess on Martial Arts. This made even easier for Zack to defeat Throner and guard planet Earth. Former Abilities * Second Mouth: Until 2018, Zack had a monstrous mouth behind his chin. He had the ability to spit fire through it. As a fruit of his instability, he lost the second mouth when fused with Cyrus. This is based from Alexandrite, from Steven Universe. * Fragmentation: If Zack experience extreme damage, such as being hit by a train, he could shatter and become shards. Those are alive beings, although they cannot speak.